


心からの言葉 (Words from the heart)

by Sarabellum93



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarabellum93/pseuds/Sarabellum93
Summary: Riku's summer job on the pier gives him the best view, and not just of the beach. When a lively brunette catches his eye, he's determined to win a date. Little does he know there's just one obstacle he has to overcome: They can't speak each others language. Their only option is to use words from the heart.





	心からの言葉 (Words from the heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarcastic_Hypocrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Hypocrite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Language of Love (Pardon My French)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523278) by [Sarcastic_Hypocrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Hypocrite/pseuds/Sarcastic_Hypocrite). 



> Hello somebodies & nobodies alike! It's been years since I moved from Tokyo, and I'm sure my Japanese isn't as good as it was when I lived there. No, you don't need to speak/read Japanese to understand this story. Whenever there is Japanese used, a rough/generic English translation is given. I kept it generic intentionally because it's more realistic that way. I'm fairly confident it's all accurate, though some of it is slang and not the kind you'd learn in a Japanese language class (It's written as it's spoken, so not formal by any means. Japanese is my 4th learned language and no one is perfect, especially me, so there may be some errors- Hell maybe even in the English portion lol). I used kanji 1) cause it's easier for me to read, therefore easier for me to edit. and 2) If anyone wants to use google translate it'll give you a rough idea in addition to the supplemental English translation that usually follows immediately after in the dialogue. I didn't use google translate to write in Japanese so it may come out funny in the English translation just as a heads up. I learned the hard way that google translate is only helpful for minimal words/phrases not sentences (#Failed a paper because my German professor said it was clearly google translated and not accurate at all. Learn from my mistake if you're in a foreign language class lol).  
> Lastly, this story is inspired by Language of Love by Sarcastic_Hyprocrite. Yes she knows about this story, yes she's okay that I took my spin on the idea of using a language barrier, and yes her story is amazing you should check it out!  
> (See Ri Ri, I told you I'd give you credit where it's due, you deserve it ^^- Sor Sor).  
> So yeah, hope it's worth the read!  
> Sarabellum

“You got this in my size?” Kairi asked as she held up a white V-neck with a pineapple on it.

“Whatever’s on the rack.” Riku didn’t even look up from the inventory sheet he was filling out. The sixteen year old silverrete had been working at the beachfront clothing and tourist store for nearly six months, and although he was only working as a part time student, he loved the view, loved meeting new people visiting the town, and he loved the discounts it got him and his friends.

“Riku, you think this would fit?” Kairi held up the shirt to her torso to ask.

“I think so.” Riku shrugged. “It’d look nice with a pair of waist high shorts.”  


“I love how you are so good with fashion. This is the best job you could ever have!” Kairi got excited.  


“Glad you like my perks.” Riku rolled his eyes with a laugh. He wouldn’t say it, but he loved how often Kairi would stop by during his work hours to entertain him and keep him busy during the slow days.  


“Hey, you get me forty percent off, and I help with your math homework.” Kairi shrugged.  


“Yeah well, we’ve only got two more months left before Summer break.” Riku rolled his eyes.  


“I seriously can’t wait! My parents are going to twilight town, for the entire summer!” Kairi squealed with excitement while she tried on several pairs of neon sunglasses.  


“They aren’t dragging you along this time?” Riku asked in surprise.  


“We’re about to start our second year of high school; I think I’m adult enough to be home alone.” Kairi stuck her tongue out at her best friend.  


“Yeah well, I know I’ll be over often enough anyway so you won’t really be alone.” Riku smiled, very fond of the friendship he had with Kairi. It was so deep, so authentic, so rich that most of their peers at school often mistook it for a romantic relationship, but the two friends knew there was none of that involved. They had been raised as if they were siblings, treating each other like siblings, whether it was quarreling and bickering like siblings, late night deep discussions as siblings, and even protecting one another as siblings. No boy was ever good enough for Kairi in Riku’s eyes, and Riku never had a second date since he was too friendly and too carefree to be committed. He also knew that any girl, or guy for that matter, that he saw more than once was going to be scrutinized and interrogated by Kairi, and he certainly didn’t want to put any of his dates through that.  


More than anything, Riku liked knowing he was the popular guy who attracted both males and females, and always made his dates beg for more. He was very polite with the let downs, usually by commenting about his tennis matches, his studying for entrance exams, and being a teenager by nature. Sometimes, if someone was really persistent, he’d even recruit Kairi to fake being his girlfriend, which often did more harm than good as he’d have to explain countless ‘fake break ups’ to curious friends. In the end, Riku knew he wasn’t the boyfriend type. He was great for dating; he was tall, strong, athletic and attractive. He could have a discussion about politics just as easily as he could about the game last night, all while referencing old tales and myths. Kairi had often asked herself why she hadn’t fallen for the silver haired stud, but she knew more than anything that she couldn’t bear to risk having a friendship that significant end.  


“I’d probably die of boredom without you.” Kairi returned the fifth pair of sunglasses back to their spot on the rack.  


“And me without you.” Riku sighed as he checked his watch. “I still have two hours left on shift.”  


“Well, Mr. Merlin isn’t here, so I can stay until your shift is over.” Kairi offered.  


“Sure, anything to kill time, and boredom.” Riku smiled back, opening a box of shot glasses that were labeled

‘Destiny Island’ and palm trees and ocean imagery.  


“We should go to the beach one of these weekends!” Kairi looked out of the large side window that gave a breathtaking view of the beach front. No doubt it was one of the reasons that Riku even bothered to apply to work at the shoppe. The view was worth millions of munny alone, and it got Riku through most of his longer shifts, watching kids make sand castles and watching surfers and sun bathers.  


“I work on weekends.” Riku said, only half paying attention to his ranting friend.  


“But it’s so perfect outside, and the sun is just right, the wind is soothing, the water’s warm, the people are so beautiful.”  


“Whatever you say, Kairi,” Riku huffed, standing next to her to look out that breathtaking view. It was at that moment, that for the first time since working there, Riku’s breath was truly stolen.  


“Don’t you just love that view?” Kairi sighed into relaxation.  


“Very much.” Riku gave a weak yet honest smile.  


“I’ve never seen that grin on your face.” Kairi took a moment to appreciate her best friends happiness.  


“He’s so beautiful,” Riku found himself smiling like an idiot, but he didn’t care.  


“Oh? Who are you looking at now?” Kairi put her hands up to the window to get closer.  


“That brunette,” Riku nodded. “I’ve never seen him before.”’  


“Hm, me either, but this place is a tourist hot spot.” Kairi shrugged. “It is paradise, after all.”  


“He looks so happy. Smiling, dancing in the water. He’s got a great physic too.”  


“Eh, he’s skinny, but he doesn’t have muscles like you do.” Kairi tilted her head in favor of her friend.  


“He looks slightly younger, I bet he will in due time. I only started getting muscles when I started last year’s season.” Riku had to admit.  


“He looks so sweet.” Kairi looked back outside, observing the brunette.  


“He looks so carefree and innocent.” Riku somehow loved that image. Riku’s typical dates were the popular kids, the cheerleaders, the jocks, the wealthy, and the like. But this boy, he seemed different. He seemed happy. Truly and genuinely happy. Riku couldn’t explain it, but he wanted some of it.  


“By innocent do you mean virgin?” Kairi whispered with a devilish curiosity.  


“Oh hush!” Riku retorted, never having been one to discuss such matters with Kairi. In his eyes, that was his little sister, and he wouldn’t speak of such things to her.  


“I find it funny how you’ll never talk to me about sex, but you know that I know that you’re a virgin.” Kairi winked.  


“I, I am not!” Riku lied. “And shouldn’t you say, ‘virgin too’, since we all know you are.” Riku smirked back at Kairi, who rolled her eyes.  


“If that’s what you say.” Kairi flicked Riku’s nose, in a way where he’d strangle anyone else who dared to do something so annoying and simultaneously painful, but since it was Kairi after all, he’d have to let it slide.  


“You’re so lucky I love you,” Riku groaned, twitching his nose, knowing Kairi knew just how to take the words he had just uttered.  


“Hehe, love you too Ku!” Kairi threw her arms around Riku’s middle, truly grateful for his existence.  


“You do know that if you were to have sex with any guy, by default as your big brother, I’d kind of have to be forced to kill him.” Riku winked as Kairi rolled her eyes.  


“You’re the reason why I’m single.” Kairi snorted with a fake look of anger.  


“And I’m proud of it.” Riku took a gentleman’s bow.  


“You should go say hi to him.” Kairi day dreamed of that brunette on the other side of the window, down at the beach.  


“I’m working Kairi. And I’m sure he’ll be gone by the time I get off. He looks like he’s been in the sun for hours.” Riku noticed the suns fresh coat on the boy’s already tanned skin.  


“Well, one of these days, give yourself a day off. I love you but I will not spend my entire summer here.” Kairi gave a loud exhale, clearing away the air and the view as she went back to the post card section. Naturally she had explored every single item in the store within RIku’s first week working there, but she still found a way to entertain herself.  


“We can go to the beach on my days off during the summer.” Riku proposed, knowing it seemed so far away, but trying to make time fly.  


“Here’s to the summer!” Kairi held up an empty shot glass. Riku chuckled along as he raised a toast.  


“To summer!” 

* * *

 

School was passing as slowly as time would allow, but Riku knew it wouldn’t be long and it would be worth it. He had just six weeks left, and his classes were only getting easier.  


“Sorry I can’t stay, but I at least wanted to just drop these off.” Kairi walked into the store and handed Riku a plate of freshly baked cookies.  


“Thanks Kai, you really didn’t have to.”  


“I know, but if I don’t feed you, you’ll never feed yourself.” Kairi ticked.  


“I appreciate it.” Riku gave a grateful smile.  


“Alright, I’ll text you after Namine and I finish the movie. I hear it got four out of five stars!” Kairi jumped up with excitement.  


“Have fun, but don’t go texting during the movies; it’s embarrassing and Namine isn’t the type to speak up about it like I do.” Riku hugged the redhead.  


“It was only that one time!” Kairi defended herself. “Besides, I couldn’t ignore it! It was Selfie, and she and Tidus were going through some rough moments and I just wanted to be there for her.”  


“Then maybe you should just invite her so you don’t have to text her.” Riku gave his friend a mocking smile.  


“Alright you know what,” Kairi took herself out of the hug and put her hands on her hips. “Next time you’re scared and text me at midnight cause you lost sight on the spider on your ceiling, I’ll just tell you to invite Selfie.” Kairi winked on her way out.  


“It was the size of a tarantula!” Riku called after her before he ate a cookie in spite. He looked out the window, another cookie in hand, people watching as he often did.  


He found himself distracted by the crashing waves, the flying seagulls, and the beach goers. Then, he saw him. That brunette. He was there. Again. He was laughing, smiling, and enjoying another beautiful day in what many people called paradise.  


He watched that brunette on and off for the entire rest of his shift. He almost felt like an idiot, a stalker even with the way that he focused on the brunette and everything he did. He was with the same blonde boy he had been with last weekend, as he would be for the next few weekends. Riku watched that brunette who visited every Saturday and Sunday, enjoying the beach for nearly two months straight. Every weekend, the brunette was there just as happy as the one before, providing the silverrete with entertainment and hope.  


“Riku, have you gone on lunch?” Mr. Merlin asked his young employee, who shook his head. “Just be back in an hour.” He instructed, so Riku took that hour to go down to the beach, hoping to get slightly closer to brunette, perhaps close enough to see the dimples he’d imagine on him. He was grateful that his job didn’t require a uniform, and he was even encouraged to wear summer appropriate beach clothes to tie into the shoppe’s theme. Dressed in his dark blue swim trunks with his white tank top that displayed his muscles, appropriate designed with the words ‘suns out guns out’ written across his chest, he made his way down to the beach.

Riku searched for the perfect spot to watch, but without being too close so as to be noticed. He settled for a spot next to some sunbathers, closer than he’d ever dream of being to that brunette that he’d been eying for nearly two months. He was close enough to see things he’d never before noticed, like the dimple that the brunette did in fact have on his right cheek. He also saw just how skinny the boy was, with his hips bones slightly visible, but his chest not as flat as he thought it would be. The boy had some muscle, but was overall quite lean. His smile was indeed contagious, as Riku found himself smiling along as if he were in the midst of the action. He couldn’t hear any of the soft words that the tan teenager spoke, but his laugh was loud enough to reach Riku’s ears, and it was indeed a harmonious sound.

“Sora!” The blonde teen that had always accompanied the brunette called, causing said brunette to turn around to face him.

 

“His name is Sora,” Riku whispered to himself. The name fell off of his lips with pure delight as he whispered it just once more. Sora was being splashed by the blonde, who he had distinctly called “Roxas,” and the two soon began a water fight in the ocean.

“Sora!” Roxas yelled when the brunette dunked him under the water. Sora took off parallel to the shore, towards where Riku had been sitting, but luckily Roxas didn’t bother to chase after. Instead, when he was far enough to be safe, Sora giggled to himself, exiting the water and letting his toes dabble in the sand. Riku couldn’t help but grin wildly at the boy, adoring the way he was so childlike and joyful. Riku didn’t even notice how badly he had been staring until it happened. Riku’s aquamarine eyes abruptly crashed into Sora’s deep blue eyes, the same color as the ocean itself when one sailed too far to even see land. Sora froze and gulped. He took several breaths, but didn’t move as he looked Riku back in the eye, unsure of the silverrete’s reasoning. Riku wanted to look away, but he couldn’t. He could feel his normally pale cheeks stain red with blood as his brain shut off. He knew his eyes had overstayed their welcome, but no matter how hard he tried to order himself to look away, he couldn’t manage to control his body.  


“Sora?” Roxas couldn’t see what had the boy still in his tracks, but it worked to get his attention. Sora gulped, looked away, and went back towards the blonde. Riku used that moment to run off and slip away into the crowd. Riku refused to turn around as he returned back to the shoppe, ten minutes early, but figured that it was worth being safe from judgement of having watched the boy like a hawk.  


Riku felt protected by the distance and the glass window that separated him and Sora, so he cautiously returned to the task of watching. He saw the two boys playing in the ocean, but he noticed something that caught his eye, even more so than the boy naturally had. Riku noticed that every two minutes, if not sooner, Sora would look back to the very spot where Riku had been sitting, and frown. Then, he would glance around the area, go on his tip toes and pout. After ten minutes of repeating this process, Roxas went up to Sora, said something to him, and then Riku held his breath as Sora pointed to where Riku was sitting on the beach. Riku glued his face to the window, seeing the disappointment on Sora’s face, the frown on Roxas’, and the way that Roxas rubbed the brunette’s arm.  


What if? What if they were dating? What if Roxas was Sora’s boyfriend? Riku frowned to himself. The rest of his shift dragged on, especially when he turned to see that Sora and Roxas were gone, forcing his imagination to come up with all sorts of crazy ideas about how the one person Riku thought he could actually connect with might actually be taken. The next Saturday, Sora was at the beach as usual, but after just two hours, he was already putting his shirt back on and headed away from the beach. Riku sighed, knowing it’d be the longest Saturday of his life as he went back to work, even with Kairi there to help.  


“I’m sorry Riku. Maybe he’ll stay longer tomorrow.” Kairi shrugged.  


“Yeah, maybe,” Riku could only hope. At that moment, the chime signaled new customers into the shoppe.  


“Welcome!” Riku chirped, without really looking, too depressed to care who was in the store.  


 

“Oh my word!” Kairi put her hands over her mouth.  


“What?” Riku turned to see where the redhead was looking, and the second he saw the chocolate brown spikes belonging to Sora, he ducked.  


“Riku, don’t be ridiculous,” Kairi whispered, but Riku yanked her wrist so that she was down with him.  


“Shhh!” Riku ordered bitterly.  


“Come on, you’ve always been smooth. Go ask him out.” Kairi smiled with a flirty charm. In their small town, Riku had been notorious for making anyone blush and smile by just acknowledging their presence. He was the essence of cool, calm, collected, and charming.  


“Ask him out? I don’t even know him!” Riku gulped, not sure how to get the bravery to do such a thing. He was feeling nervous and he wasn’t used to it.  


“You know his name, you know he loves the beach and you know that he has a wonderful smile.” Kairi said, standing up straight.  


“As far as I know, he could be dating that blonde I’ve seen him with.” Riku remained hidden behind the clothes rack.  


“The one standing next to him right now?” Kairi winked, so Riku stood up to get a better view.  


“What should I say?” Riku couldn’t believe he was even asking such a question, but his heart worked faster than his brain could keep up.  


“Ask him on a date. See if he remembers you.” Kairi suggested.  


“Right. Ok, here I go.” Riku gulped, coughed once more, and strolled up to the brunette with confidence. The silverrete quickly smelled his breath, fixed his long, straight silver hair, and gave a friendly smile as he stood next to the brunette.  


“I’m sorry for being so bold, but you are far too cute to resist an introduction.” Riku let his eyes shine as best he could. The brunette looked at him, smiled shyly, and nodded.  


“So, uh, I was wondering,” Riku scratched his head, hoping the brunette would have fed him some sort of response as to what he was thinking. “Maybe we could hang out some time, go catch a movie, dinner, maybe hit the arcade?” Riku guessed with an amiable chuckle. The brunette gave him a confused smile before he nodded timidly and took a step away from the silver haired boy. “Of course it’s all my treat.” Riku panicked, hoping not to have ruined his chance with someone he found so attractive. The brunette let out a cough and walked a few more steps as Riku turned to Kairi, who had been watching from afar and let out a supportive shrug.  


“Look, I’m sorry, I was too forceful.” Riku once more chased after the brunette within the store. “I really do think you’re too attractive to risk someone else stealing you, not that you’re mine, although if you want to be I mean I have no objections,” Riku stammered, losing his cool. This had NEVER happened to him before. What was going on? The one time he really wanted to impress, he was failing miserably. The brunette gave a pitiful frown before Riku’s eyes went wide.  


“Oh no, you’re straight, aren’t you?” Riku asked, waiting for a response. The chocolate haired boy bit his lip and gave a wince. “Wait, you aren’t in a relationship, are you?” Riku asked nervously. The boy shook his head slowly with a look of sorrow on his face. “So if you aren’t in a relationship why are you,” Riku started, but was interrupted when a blonde boy of similar height and facial features as the brunette stood next to the quiet boy.  


“大丈夫?” The blonde asked the brunette in front of the silverrete, who looked between the two boys with confusion.  


“その変な男の人はちょっと怖い.” The brunette moved to stand behind the blonde boy.  


“Just what were you telling my brother?” The blonde turned to Riku.  


“What?” Riku was still trying to figure out what language the two were just speaking and what was going on.  


“My twin says you’re weird and scary, so what were you trying to pull on him?” The blonde pressed.  


“I just wanted to ask him on a date.” Riku confessed with a gulp.  


The blonde chuckled before he turned to the brunette, “彼はSoraーちゃんとデートしたいぬ.”  


“マギで?” The brunette looked back at the silverrete in shock.  


“What’s going on?” Riku shook his head.  


“I’m Roxas. This is my twin, Sora.” The blonde boy started the introductions.  


“I’m Riku.” The silverrete responded before a redhead popped up.  


“And I’m his best friend Kairi!” She smiled brightly.  


“So, why uh, why was he ignoring me?” Riku asked Roxas, looking at Sora.  


“He wasn’t ignoring you, he just didn’t understand you.” Roxas shrugged.  


“What do you mean?” Kairi asked curiously.  


“Isn’t it obvious?” Roxas chuckled. “He doesn’t speak English.” Roxas slapped Sora up the head playfully.  


“痛い!” Sora rushed his hands to his wild brown spikes. “なんでよ?” He asked with a grumpy look.  


“That’s Japanese!” Kairi pointed with enthusiasm.  


“Yep; Japan, that’s where he’s from.” Roxas said simply.  


“Ha! Finally those anime’s are paying off.” Kairi giggled to herself.  


“Where he’s from? Wait I thought you said you two were twins?” Riku asked, only believing it because they looked so alike.  


“We were born in Japan, but then at the age of seven I moved here. I go to Japan every Christmas and for my summers, so I’m fluent in both languages. Sora stayed with our mom, who only speaks Japanese. So he doesn’t know any English.”  


“Not a word?” Kairi couldn’t believe the blonde.  


“Well, I did teach him one useful phrase.” Roxas snickered. “Sora, 英語で.” He nudged his brother’s arm before the brunette cleared his throat.  


“Hi. I amu Sora. I amu idioto.” He smiled proudly as Roxas patted his head.  


“Does he know what he’s saying?” Riku asked with a curious and pitiful look.  


“No idea.” Roxas smiled.  


“That’s so mean!” Kairi pouted.  


“何を言うったの?” Sora tugged on Roxas’ arm.  


“英語で上手.” He told his brother, who blushed, believing Roxas’ lie that Riku and Kairi complimented his English.  


“Well, I guess there goes my plan to ask him on a date.” Riku sighed.  


“Giving up already?” Roxas asked the silver haired boy.  


“Well how am I supposed to talk to him if we can’t understand each other?” Riku asked.  


“I can translate.” Roxas shrugged.  


“Look, I appreciate the offer but that kind of ruins my cool to have a babysitter tag along.”  


“You aren’t going to be doing anything with my twin that I shouldn’t be seeing or hearing.” Roxas said protectively as Riku coughed.  


“Still, it just feels weird.” The silverrete pouted.  


“Use the language of love, speak from the heart.” Kairi raised her eye brows.  


“Excuse me?” Roxas asked before they giggled, except for Sora.  


“兄ちゃん!” Sora whined. Roxas groaned before he looked to his twin and pointed to Riku.  


“彼とデートしたいの?”  


“今？!” Sora gave a shocked look.  


“When do you want to take him out?” Roxas asked Riku.  


“Well I uh, I mean, I was thinking whenever?” Riku shrugged casually.  


“いつでもいい.” Roxas turned back to his twin.  


“とても変な日だね?” Sora shook his head in disbelief.  


“Well?” Riku pressed.  


“好き?” Roxas asked his twin.  


“彼はカッコイイから” Sora tilted his head. “うん.” He grunted.  


“He says you seem cool, so yes.” Roxas looked to Riku.  


“Really?” Riku couldn’t hide his own shock. “Well when? Where does he want to go?” Riku was anxious and enthusiastic.  


“いつも行きたいの? どこに?何をしたいの?” Roxas looked to his twin once more.  


“何でもいい.” Sora shrugged.  


“He says whatever’s fine with him.” Roxas shrugged back to Riku.  


“Take him to the movies!” Kairi jumped on Riku’s arm.  


“He can’t understand!” Riku whispered.  


“Why are you whispering? He can’t understand you anyway.” Roxas chuckled.  


“Ok, well what else should I do?” Riku asked as if he were under a time pressure by the worried look on Sora’s face.  


“He likes the ocean. He doesn’t go much in Japan, and the beach is so beautiful here.” Roxas smiled.  


“Ok, well, can you ask him if he wants to go to the beach with me? I can get him ice cream and we can walk along the shore. Unless that’s too romantic too fast!” Riku was quick correct his social implications.  


“Sure, hang on.” Roxas smiled at Riku’s nervousness. “海辺に歩いたくないの? Ice cream を食べたい？” Roxas looked to Sora.  


“皆?” Sora asked back.  


“これはデートね? Soraちゃんと Rikuくんだけと思う.　じゃ,　僕も.彼は日本語を話すことができない.” Roxas answered as Sora thought.  


“じゃ、いい.” Sora nodded.  


“Ii? What does that mean?” Riku asked curiously.  


“It means good.” Roxas smiled back. “Goodu.” Sora mirrored Roxas’ smile.  


“Awww, he’s so kawaii!” Kairi squealed at Sora’s accent as Sora blushed.  


“私?” he asked as he pointed to his nose, so Roxas nodded. “ありがとう.” He gently bowed his head.  


“Alright, well, when is a good time?” Riku looked to Roxas.  


“He has his first English class right about now, so I’m going to walk him there and maybe you and I can meet up while he’s in class? I can teach you some stuff that’ll be important to know. There’s quite a bit of differences between dating in Japan and here, culturally.”  


“That’d be really helpful, thanks.” Riku nodded gratefully.  


“No problem. Afterward we can go pick him up together and head to the beach.”  


“Sweet. You coming too?” Riku asked Kairi.  


“Oh, I couldn’t intrude.” Kairi shook her head.  


“Please I know what kind of anime you watch.” Riku folded his arms. “I think the only reason why you’re friends with me to begin with is to see if I ever make out with a guy.” Riku glared with a smirk as Kairi’s face turned red.  


“Riku!” She playfully slapped his arm. “We’ve been friends before you even told me you were gay and before I knew what yaoi was!”  


“Yaoi?” Sora’s eyes widened.  


“Yeah, um, guess you guys know at least one Japanese word.” Roxas chuckled.  


“Shit, does he know what that means?” Riku coughed.  


“Yeah, it is Japanese.” Roxas shook his head, laughing.  


“Kairiは yaoiを好きの？” Sora asked as Roxas nodded. “彼も?” He asked, pointing to Riku.  


“He wants to know if you like it too?” Roxas asked Riku. “I uh, I like guys, but I don’t really watch much anime.” “Animeをあまり見えない.” Roxas turned to Sora, who nodded.  


“そうか,” he whispered.  


“Does he like it?” Riku asked Roxas, who answered without even asking.  


“Yeah, a lot.”  


“Tell him I’ll watch it with him, please?” Riku coughed nervously.  


“RikuくんはSoraちゃんと yaoiを見たい.” Roxas winked at Sora, who blushed.  


“本当に?”  


“What’s that mean?” Riku asked Roxas.  


“Means ‘really?’.” Roxas translated.  


“How do you say yes?” Riku asked.  


“Hai!” Kairi bubbled up at her anime skills.  


“It’s a bit formal. You can just say ‘un’.” Roxas shrugged. “We grunt a lot and depending on the tone or context we usually know what it means.”  


“I see.” Riku scratched his chin.  


“Well I have to get him to class, but I’ll meet you here in twenty?” Roxas asked Riku, who nodded.  


“Ok, thanks again. How do you say ‘see you later?’” he asked Roxas.  


“Jya ne!” Roxas demonstrated as he waved.  


“Jya ne.” Riku waved to Sora.  


“またね.” Sora waved back as Kairi joined waved as well.  


“Oh my god Riku he is SO cute!” Kairi watched the way Sora looked to Roxas with a curious interest as he and his twin walked away talking.  


“Yeah, he is.” Riku smiled, knowing he’d have to work hard, but he always loved a challenge. 

* * *

Roxas returned to the shoppe half an hour later, which was when Riku only had ten minutes left on his shift.  


“I’ll be off at the end of the hour,” Riku said, and Roxas waited patiently with Kairi as Riku finished up.  


“So, you really want to date my twin?” The blonde asked as the three sat down at the local burger joint to eat.  


“He seems so precious,” Kairi couldn’t contain her excitement to befriend someone from a country she always wanted to visit.  


“Something about the first time I saw him, I can’t explain it, but he just looks so sweet.” Riku shrugged as their food made its way to their table.  


“He really is. When was the first time you saw him? He remembers the day you were on the beach, but he said you were only there for a short while. I’m guessing you probably saw him from that big window where you work.”  


“It was the month before last. I only went down to the beach the once, but I got so shy once he saw me that I ran back to work.”  


“He’s pretty shy too, so don’t worry.” The blonde sipped at his milkshake.  


“What should I know about him, before he gets out of class?” Riku asked.  


“Well, first off, you should know something about me.” Roxas sat up straight.  


“Okay,” Riku sat up slowly as well.  


“You should know I’m only helping you for two reasons. Normally I wouldn’t dare let anyone just meet my brother and then ask him out on a date, but Sora seems to think you’re the most beautiful American male model he’s ever seen.” Roxas rolled his eyes dramatically.  


“American male model?” Riku couldn’t believe his ears. “I wish!”  


“Regardless, he said that when he saw you last weekend, he was really disappointed that you left so suddenly. He said you two locked eyes, and it felt like destiny, hand written out of script from one of his favourite animes, or something cheesy like that.” Roxas rolled his eyes as he dipped a fry in ketchup.  


“That’s so adorable!” Kairi tried not to intervene too much, but she really couldn’t help it.  


“My point is,” Roxas started up again. “If you were just anyone, I’d scare you away, but Sora really wants to get to know the mysteriously charming young man on the beach. I told him it was out of the question until he raised a good point,” Roxas paused to chew on a handful of fries.  


“Which is?” Riku couldn’t take another bite without the answers.  


“Well,” Roxas chewed, then swallowed. “He mentioned that the best way to learn English is to have incentive and to have consistent practice, which is best done with motivation.”  


“So, you’re letting him go out with me cause you’re both using me as a language tutor?” Riku felt slightly offended.  


“He just said it cause he knew it’d convince me to introduce you two, and to translate. Once I trust you, if I ever do, then I’ll let him learn English the best way possible: on his own where English is the only language being spoken.  


“If that’s what it takes to see him, I’ll do it.” Riku gave a nervous smile.  


“Glad to hear it.” Roxas smiled. “Since I want Sora to learn English, and I want him truly happy, I’m willing to help you as much as I can. That being said, if you’re looking for a one night stand, some sort of hit it and quit it, or anything less than a sincere and honest relationship, don’t waste your time. I won’t stand for it and I won’t hesitate to make sure Sora hates you.”  


“Trust me, that’s not at all what I want.”  


“I’m not saying you two need to be exclusive or that this relationship needs to replace everything in your life. I’m just saying, if you’re going to try to go after someone who can’t even speak English, make sure you think he’s worth it. Otherwise you’ll both be miserable and it’ll fall flat.”  


“I agree.” Riku nodded. “I’m sure he’s worth the extra effort.”  


“You don’t even know him.” Roxas folded his arms, as if he were second guessing himself.  


“There’s only one way to get to know him.” Riku shrugged in his defense.  


“Fine, but I will be supervising. He’s only been in the country for two and a half months, and he only goes where I take him, so he won’t be going anywhere with you alone, for a while. Still interested?” Roxas raised an eyebrow.  


“Whatever your terms and conditions are, I’m sure they’re cause you’re just being a good brother. I have no issue with that.” Riku replied.  


“Alright, well by the time we finish here, it’ll be time to get him.” Roxas said, and once the trio finished eating, they made the walk to Sora’s English language class.  


“This is so much fun! This is going to be the best Summer ever!” Kairi sighed happily.  


“Just one week left, I can’t wait for school to be over.” Riku said before he looked to Roxas. “You aren’t in school?” He asked the blonde.  


“Homeschooled for this year. I’ll be attending Destiny high next year, for my last year of high school.”  


“Oh! That’s where we go!” Kairi shared.  


“Glad to know I’ll already have friends.”  


“And Sora? Will he be going to that school too?” Riku asked, feeling dumb for having done so, but he couldn’t help it.  


“He won’t be able to understand anything, even with a summer of the most intense English courses. My parents already enrolled him in an integrated Japanese to English high school, where he gets certified in the information he needs to know to graduate high school, but the classes are taught in Japanese while he’s taking more English courses.”  


“He’s going to be very busy.” Kairi frowned.  


“We can help him.” Riku said, as Roxas nodded.  


“I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.”  


“There he is!” Kairi pointed as Riku felt his pulse increase. He couldn’t explain it but the brunette had something about him that made Riku lose all thoughts and control.  


“兄ちゃん?” Roxas noticed how sad Sora looked.  


“クラスについて話すたくない.” Sora shook his head, looking down at his shoes.  


“なんで？” Roxas sounded patient, but concerned.  


“僕がバッカ!” Sora yelled at his brother.  


“バッカじゃないよ.” Roxas rubbed Sora’s biceps.  


“He okay?” Riku asked, not liking how sad the naturally happy boy seemed.  


“He said he doesn’t want to talk about class, and that he’s an idiot, so I’m assuming it was difficult.” Roxas sighed before he turned back to his twin.  


“なんでかなしの?” Roxas asked.  


“授業はすごくむざかしかったから.何もできなっかた.”  


“He said class was rough. I’m sure it’ll take some time to get used to.” Roxas translated.  


“It’ll only get easier with time.” Riku said, before Roxas nodded and translated that to Sora.  


“なんで僕は一人?皆は英語を話すことができるので僕が寂しい.” Sora folded his arms unhappily.  


“僕いる.” Roxas smiled at his brother.  


“兄ちゃんだよ!” Sora whined.  


“He’s just frustrated that we can all speak English and he’s the only one who can’t understand.” Roxas explained.  


“I feel bad.” Kairi whispered.  


“なんでしずか?意味をわからない.” Sora shrugged hopelessly.  


“It’s the best way for him to learn. I’m sure it’s overwhelming at times, but he’ll only retain the information that much more, since he needs it.” Roxas rubbed Sora’s back.  


“帰りたい.” Sora rested his head on Roxas’ shoulder.  


“Shit,” Roxas whispered.  


“What?” Riku asked.  


“He wants to go home.” Roxas said quietly.  


“He looked excited earlier.” Kairi commented.  


“デートある.” Roxas turned to Sora.  


“できない.” Sora sniffled, although his eyes remained dry.  


“Why is he sad?” Riku couldn’t bear to watch the brunette so pained.  


“なんでできないと思うの?” Roxas asked. “楽しそうと思うった?”  


“僕もそうと思ったけど今や違う.　英語は難しいすぎ.” Sora pleaded.  


“うそ,” Roxas shook his head calmly.  


“頭痛いよ!” Sora whined loudly.  


“He’s saying that, while he wanted to go on the date, the fact that he can’t speak English is very exhausting for him. He’s got a headache and he honestly doesn’t know if he can handle a date right now.”  


“Oh,” Riku couldn’t hide the disappointment.  


“見て，ね?” Roxas pointed to Riku. “悲しいよ!彼はすごくうれしかったけど今や悲しいになったみた

いね?　あなたのせい.” Roxas then pointed to his twin.  


“僕のせいじゃない!僕だけは英語をわからない.クラスは無理，これが無理，帰りたい.日本に帰りたい!” Sora shook his head.  


“Now what’s he saying?” Kairi looked back and forth from one twin to the other.  


“Well I told him to look at how sad he made Riku, but he’s saying it’s not his fault that he can’t speak English. He said that his class is impossible, being here is impossible, and he wants to go back to Japan.”  


“It must be so overwhelming.” Riku sympathized. “Really, I understand.” He wanted to show his compassionate side.  


“クラスが無理と思う？日本に帰るのことが無理!” Roxas said louder. “デートがしたくなれば家に帰りましょう.”  


“したいのにできない.”  


“Now he’s saying that he wants to go on the date, but that it’s just too hard. I told him if he goes then we can go home after. Home as in our new house here,” Roxas clarified. “We won’t be going back to Japan for a while.”  


“Poor thing,” Kairi frowned.  


“できるよ.一人じゃない.僕がいる.一人じゃない.” Roxas repeated.  


Sora thought for a moment before he looked to Riku. “英語を話すなければ，しまう.”  


“He says he’ll do it if he doesn’t have to speak English.” Roxas sighed.  


“Deal.” Riku was quick to respond.  


“No deal.” Roxas corrected the silverrete. “He needs to practice.”  


“At least give him a break, he was just in class for an hour and a half.” Riku shrugged.  


“少しだけいい.” Roxas said, giving the universal hand gesture for ‘a little’, but Sora only pouted.  


“ぜんぜんない！”  


“してみたい.” Roxas said, and whatever that meant, it was enough for Sora to cooperate.  


“So, what should we do?” Riku asked, trying to be supportive and flexible.  


“Arcade?” Roxas suggested, and the group agreed.  


They remained mostly silent, since it was clear no one wanted anyone to feel left out, so the arcade proved to be an ideal location since the games required little communication that body language and grunts couldn’t provide. Riku did everything he could to impress Sora by his game skills and his talent, and Sora enjoyed the prizes that Riku gave him as gifts.

* * *

 

Those gifts turned into a collection as nearly two years later, Sora learned English more than just ‘good enough’, though his accent still lingered. During those twenty or so months, Riku had bought several English-to-Japanese dictionaries and phrase books, even a picture book meant for children to learn basic house-hold and family words and phrases. Roxas admired Riku’s efforts, and since Sora’s English was consistently improving, he was thankful to see that Riku cared. Of course it took time for Roxas to reach that point, especially since it only took one week of being in the same school as Riku to learn that he had a reputation for being a player. Riku couldn’t blame him for that, so he told Roxas that whatever it took, he wanted to continue to see Sora, and Sora only. Time proved to be the ultimate test, which, just like time itself, Riku passed.  


“I can’t believe we’ll be graduating high school in less than six months.” Riku sighed as he and Sora walked hand in hand to their first class.  


“I can’t believe I’m graduating at all.” Sora smiled.  


“Your English is practically flawless, I don’t know why you’d be surprised.” Riku encouraged his boyfriend.  


“Thank you.” Sora blushed.  


“Mondai nai.” Riku replied in his still elementary Japanese.  


Once they took their seats, the entire class was called to look at the front, where the teacher stood with a tall teenage boy beside her.  


“Class, this is Axel. He’s a transfer student studying abroad from Japan. Axel, would you like to introduce yourself?” Ms. Aqua took a step back as Riku quickly noticed the excitement on Sora’s face.  


“I’m Axel, I speak English so I hope to get to know some of you.” He shrugged indifferently, keeping it laid back as Riku glared at him. He didn’t like the way Sora smiled at the redheaded exchange student. He didn’t like the way Sora followed him with his eyes to his seat right next to his own, or how he immediately began scribbling something down on a scrap of paper before folding it and giving it to the new kid. Axel opened the note and grinned before he wrote something back and passed it back to Sora. Riku watched disapprovingly as the two shared notes for the entire hour, and the silverrete wasn’t sure if class ending was going to help or make things worse.  


“Don’t forget, essay’s are due tomorrow.” Aqua reminded just as the bell rang and her students began packing up their supplies.  


No sooner had Riku zipped his backpack when he noticed that Sora was already standing right next to Axel, and they were clearly talking in Japanese. Then, they started laughing. Riku had done his absolute best to learn, but it was extremely difficult given that the only person he knew he could use it with was Sora, the one person who was trying to do anything so as not to use it. He must have studied that picture book a dozen times, and although some words sounded familiar, he was nowhere near able to understand a full sentence, especially since the two were talking ten times faster than the robot lady on his Japanese phone app.  


“Hey Riku,” Sora finally acknowledged his boyfriend. “I’m going to show Axel around, I’ll see you at lunch.” He waved and left. Riku went to his locker, hoping that this new kid wasn’t somehow going to turn into Sora’s best friend.  


“What’s up?” Roxas was also at his locker, just a few away from Riku’s.  


“There’s a new foreign exchange student from Japan.” Was all Riku had to say.  


“Let me guess, Sora’s new best friend?”  


“He better not be.” Riku shut his locker forcefully.  


“I’m sure he’s just relieved to have someone he can speak to in Japanese that isn’t me.” Roxas shrugged.  


“Yeah.” Riku sighed. “What if,” Riku didn’t want to say it out of fear of speaking it into existence.  


“What if he falls for this new kid and replaces you with him?” Roxas used common sense, which Riku clearly didn’t appreciate.  


“Do you think he would?” He started to get nervous. Hell it had only been one hour and now he was already fearing the worst.  


“Doubt it. Everyone wants a foreign boyfriend, and anyone from Japan isn’t foreign to Sora.”  


“Yeah, yeah you’re right.” Riku nodded to himself.  


The classes leading up to lunch dragged by as Riku continued to torment himself with the idea that Sora would fall for Axel, even though he knew it was pure paranoia. When lunch came, he went straight to his usual table to wait for Sora, thankful that Kairi and Roxas were already there. He joined in on the conversation as he occasionally looked for his boyfriend, who showed up ten minutes later than usual.  


“Hey guys, this is Axel.” Sora introduced the redhead as they sat down.  


“Nice to meet you all.” Axel said with a polite smile.  


“So you’re the one from Japan?” Roxas asked curiously.  


“Yeah,” Axel nodded.  


“You don’t have an accent.” Roxas scrutinized, although he was in no position to judge since he too lacked an accent.  


“My parents are bilingual in both, so I grew up using both pretty equally until the past few years. Knowing English in Japan is a step up compared to the rest of our peers, so my parents made sure I could speak it well.” He explained.  


Roxas showed little interest in the conversation, mostly using his phone to text whenever he wasn’t actively eating. Kairi, still obsessed with all things Japanese even after two years of bonding with Sora and Roxas, interrogated Axel for as much information as she could learn. Riku did his best to remain included in the discussion, but it only took a few minutes before Sora and Axel started using just Japanese to talk. When lunch ended, Riku wanted to make it perfectly clear that he was Sora’s boyfriend, so he stood up and pulled the brunette in for a hug.  


“I’ll see you after school baby,” He kissed the brunette, who blushed and wriggled free.  


“PDA is a big no no in Japan.” Axel butted in, much to Riku’s dismay.  


“We aren’t in Japan.” Riku glared harshly. Axel said nothing back, but Sora reminded Riku that he had English class after school ended.  


“Your English is perfect, I don’t understand why your dad keeps making you go.” Riku complained. His frustration doubled when Axel said something that made Sora laugh in fake anger. The two chuckled as Riku rolled his eyes, having been ignored enough. Without another word, he walked to his next class, not even bothering to see if Sora was following him or not. He was irritated that his boyfriend chose the new kid as his preferred company at school, but that was nothing compared to how angry he became when Sora canceled their dates to hang out with Axel. He told Riku that it was to help Axel get situated and so that he didn’t feel so lost and alone, but when Riku refuted with the fact that, not only did Axel speak English, but he had spent half of his life living here as a child, something he learned within the first week of Axel’s appearance. It had been nearly a month, and Riku had never felt so distant from his boyfriend.  


“Even when we couldn’t speak the same language, we weren’t this far apart.” Riku vented to Kairi, sitting on her bed as she constantly went in and out of her closet, a new outfit each time.  


“He finally has a friend with a commonality. I think you’d be better off encouraging it than resisting it. You clearly aren’t going to win.” Kairi gave Riku the cold hard truth. “Is the scarf too much?” She asked, looking in the mirror, rotating her head and body every three seconds.  


“With that hat, yes.” Riku rolled his eyes. “Kairi, I seriously think he’s going to leave me for Axel. He’s canceled every date since Axel got here so that they can hang out.”  


“Hmm, that is strange,” Kairi mused. “Does he tell you that you can’t join them?”  


“Well, no, but,”  


“Then go with them.” Kairi shrugged as she removed the scarf and the hat, going back in the closet and shutting the door.  


“I used to, but they only use Japanese and even when Sora translates, it’s like, all inside jokes between them or cultural shit I don’t understand.” Riku said loud enough to be heard.  


“Have you talked to Sora about how you feel?” Kairi yelled from inside her closet.  


“I mean, kind of.” Riku winced. “I told him I miss him and I want to spend more time with him.”  


“You should tell him exactly what you told me.” Kairi exited the closet, a new skirt on with the same top as before. “Better or worse?” She bit her lip as she waited for Riku’s opinion.  


“Worse. Way worse.” Riku raised his eyebrows as Kairi huffed in disappointment. “Terra’s going to go running in the opposite direction if you show up like that.” Riku chuckled, knowing that Kairi would, as always, take his opinion over all else.  


“I’m beginning to think you’re saying that about everything I try on just to make me late to my own date.” Kairi opened the closet door for less than two seconds, all it took for her to throw one of her sandals at Riku.  


“Ow! Hey!” he griped as he felt the shoe hit his head.  


“I’m right, aren’t I?” Kairi once more came out of the closet in jeans and a floral top.  


“It’s not that I don’t like Terra, I just don’t know him that well.”  


“Well, okay dad, but it’s my date, not yours.” Kairi said with attitude as she put her hands on her hips.  


“Yeah yeah yeah,” Riku shook his head. “You know I hate it when you call me dad.”  


“You know I hate it when you interfere with my love life.” Kairi smirked as Riku sighed.  


“You look great. Terra better treat you right.” He finally worked up the courage to say.  


“Aww, thanks Riku!” Kairi sat down next to Riku on her bed and put her hand on his knee. “Talk to Sora. It’ll help.”  


Riku took her advice, and when she left for her date with Terra, he left for Sora’s house. When Roxas opened the door, Riku immediately heard Axel’s laugh.  


“You’ve got to be kidding me,” He grumbled as he followed Roxas into the living room.  


“Sora, your boys here.” Roxas announced as they united with the two who were watching a movie in Japanese.  


“Oh, hey Riku!” Sora waved, but didn’t even bother to get up.  


“Sora, can I talk to you for a sec?” Riku didn’t want to, but he knew Kairi was right, and he had to do this.  


“Yeah, everything okay?” Sora turned around on the couch to face his boyfriend.  


“Can we go in your room, please?” Riku was getting sick of the red hair view.  


“Um, okay, sure I guess,” Sora told Axel to continue the movie without him before the couple went upstairs.

“What’s on your mind?” Sora jumped onto his bed while Riku took a seat in the desk chair.  


“Sora, when’s the last time we went out?”  


“Out where?” Sora asked.  


“Anywhere!” Riku waved his arms to prove his point. “Out to eat, out to the movies, anywhere,” He repeated, this time more solemnly.  


“I don’t know, I guess it’s been some time.” Sora shrugged harmlessly.  


“When’s the last time you went out with Axel?” Riku couldn’t even look at his boyfriend.  


“What?” Sora sounded angry. “You think I’m cheating on you? With Axel?”  


“Yeah,” Riku nodded, his eyes starting to become moist at the confession. “Yeah, I do.” He kept his gaze downward in shame.  


“That’s ridiculous.” Sora sighed. “Riku, we’re just friends. He’s from my hometown and speaks my language.”  


“You speak English now! You don’t need Japanese!” Riku shouted.  


“You don’t get it,” Sora shook his head. “Whether you like it or not, I am Japanese. I speak Japanese. I will never NOT need any part of my identity.” Sora stood up, clearly offended.  


“I didn’t mean it like that,” Riku clarified. “I just, I want to be included in your life. I can’t be your boyfriend if you don’t let me in your life.” He frowned, surprised when Sora nodded.  


“I’m sorry. I guess, I just got really excited that there was someone who reminded me of home.” Sora sat back down.  


“Sora,” Riku put his head in his hands. He didn’t want to say it. But his heart was calling him to do so. “If you want to be with Axel, then you can leave me for him.”  


“Riku,” Sora chuckled, catching the silverrete off guard. “I don’t want to date Axel.”  


“Well I’m pretty sure he wants to date you given how often you two hang out and how he is always glued to your side.” Riku muttered.  


“He’s not interested in me.” Sora shook his head confidently.  


“He probably is, Sora,” Riku sighed, not wanting to have to spell it out.  


“No, he’s not.” Sora repeated.  


“Why else then is he always at your side? Why else would you cancel our dates, standing me up so you can go out with him instead?” Riku was beginning to lose his sanity.  


“Because I’m trying to help him!” Sora was also becoming frustrated.  


“You are trying to help him?” Riku didn’t understand and didn’t want to. “How? How are you helping him by replacing me with him?” Riku raised his voice.  


“I’m not replacing you at all!” Sora sounded hurt and almost scared.  


“The hell you aren’t! You canceled our date today so you can sit on the couch next to him and watch movies together?” Riku shook his head. “I can’t do this anymore Sora,” He once more put his face in his hands. “I’ve done so much to show you how much I care and how hard I worked to make this relationship happen. If you don’t appreciate it, then I’m done.” Riku ended, hating how still and silent the room became.  


“You’re breaking up with me? Because I’m watching a movie with Axel?”  


“Because you don’t want to be with me anymore!” Riku yelled.  


“Yes I do,” Sora started, but Riku cut him off.  


“The act like it dammit!”  


“Don’t yell at me,” Sora whispered as Riku saw tears in his eyes.  


“I’m sorry,” Riku exhaled to regain his composure. “I just care about you so much, it hurts to be losing you.”  


“You’re not losing me,” Sora insisted.  


“I already have.” Riku frowned.  


“Riku, I don’t want to be with Axel, and he doesn’t want to be with me.”  


“How can you be so sure when all the signs point to it?” Riku was curious and still a bit upset with Sora’s ignorance.  


“Because I’m trying to help him.” Sora said, not really clearing anything up in Riku’s mind.  


“Help him with what?” Riku put a hand in his hair, gripping tightly in utter irritation.  


“Help him with dating.” Sora said as Riku’s eyes went wide.  


“You’re trying to help him with dating, but you two aren’t dating?” Riku had never been so lost. Was this some sort of Japanese dating culture thing he knew nothing about?  


“Not with me.” Sora sighed. “Riku, I’ve been spending all this time with Axel for Roxas.” He said as Riku started to calm down.  


“Why for Roxas?”  


“Because Roxas has a crush on Axel.” Sora gave a shy smile. “He told me the week after Axel moved here. He’s just really secretive when it comes to relationships. He refuses to tell Axel how he feels. In fact he’s constantly over compensating by acting like he doesn’t even notice Axel.”  


“So how does it help Roxas when he’s the one who should be spending time with Axel, not you?”  


“Cause I always talk to Axel about Roxas, trying to make him interested. Besides, Roxas and I are almost always together. When Axel’s hanging out with me, Roxas is there. It’s the only time to get them in the same room together with how reclusive Roxas is about it.”  


“Roxas never mentioned any of that to me when I mentioned that I was afraid of losing you.” Riku reserved some doubts.  


“I only know because I’m his twin. He made me swear never to tell anyone.”  


“Including me?” Riku was starting to feel guilty.  


“I didn’t want to lose you. I had to tell you the truth.” Sora wore a frown, and Riku knew he needed to change that.  


“I’m sorry. I got so jealous and I missed the way you used to talk to me and laugh with me the way you only do with Axel.”  


“Riku, Axel and I share heritage. Even without Roxas liking Axel, we are good friends.”  


“Really good friends.” Riku still clung to his deepest fear.  


“I just wanted someone I can relate to sometimes. It’s so nice to take a break from English. I think and dream in Japanese, so it takes energy to use English and it can get exhausting. And, it’s incredibly wonderful to remember home,” Sora turned to look at a picture he had on his dresser of him and his mother in downtown Tokyo.  


“I’m sorry baby,” Riku apologized. “It was wrong of me to accuse you of anything when you have every right to befriend who you wish. Especially when it’s someone who can help you with being so far from home.”  


“I’m sorry too. I should have told you what I was doing for Roxas, or included you more.”  


“I was beginning to think you forgot about me.” Riku admitted with a nervous chuckle.  


“That’s how I felt when I first got here.” Sora laughed.  


“What?” Riku didn’t understand.  


“I came here as the only one who didn’t know English. It took thousands of hours of after school English classes and English homework and not being allowed to use Japanese outside of the home. It was so hard not being able to talk to anyone. Not being able to understand anyone. Not feeling included even when I was right next to you.” Sora explained.  


“I never thought of that. You’re right. I’m sorry.” Riku let out a sigh of relief to know the truth.  


“It’s okay.” Sora gave a smile. The two spent the next half hour talking about how much they missed each other, and how badly they were looking forward to graduation.  


“I’m really proud of you for doing so well.” Riku encouraged his boyfriend.  


“I had the best reason to practice.” Sora smiled.  


“You want to go downstairs and finish your movie? Maybe now it’s my turn to practice Japanese for you.” Riku winked before Sora nodded.  


The two shared a quick kiss before they hurried down the stairs, stopping abruptly when they walked in on Axel and Roxas making out.  


“Guess you don’t need my help anymore.” Sora giggled.  


“Huh?!” Roxas turned in shock. “Oh, um, sorry,” His face turned red with embarrassment.  


“Don’t worry, I’ll take Sora out on a date so you two can have yours here.” Riku offered as Roxas smiled.  


“Thanks,”  


“Appreciate it.” Axel winked. “Thanks Sora, for helping me see how amazing and beautiful Roxas is.” Axel said before he and Roxas locked eyes, and then locked lips.  


“Okay, time to go.” Riku took Sora’s hand and led him to his car.  


“Want to go see a movie?” Sora asked with enthusiasm.  


“I’d love to.” Riku smiled wide.  


“I love you.” Sora grinned back.  


“Aishiteirumo.” Riku kissed Sora’s hand, speaking words from the heart.

 


End file.
